


滚烫星河

by aho_95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aho_95/pseuds/aho_95
Summary: You know what?I'm not fucking single.





	滚烫星河

孙兴慜坐在浴缸边沿上，时不时伸出指尖试探水温，静静等待容器被填满，随着周围的空气变得氤氲发烫，他整个人都有些飘忽忽的。

回想着今天赛前赛后发生的种种，孙兴慜的心中油然生出一股“报复性”的快感，像只刚刚在众目睽睽之下偷腥成功的猫，事后还自鸣得意地舔着爪子上的绒毛。

公然表态退役之前不结婚，既是父亲的命令，也是孙兴慜权衡过后认定值得做出的牺牲，但这不代表他有能力将七情六欲统统摒弃。所有球迷都透过好奇和调侃放大他的“孤苦伶仃”，看他如何兜兜转转轮番哄逗队友的心肝骨血，却在他已经和情人明里暗里调情数次之后，只当那是两个爱闹的青年关系友好的证明。每每想到这种奇妙的矛盾，孙兴慜都会十分得趣。

YOU KNOW WHAT？  
I'M NOT FUCKING SINGLE.

开门声打断思绪，来者纤长精瘦，浑身上下只有一条短裤堪堪遮羞，进门后便倚着门框注视浴室里的人，神色玩味。孙兴慜转过头与之四目相对，原本交叠的双腿回归同一水平线，以微小幅度向两侧张开，浴衣下摆顺势拂过肌肤缓缓滑落，另一端则延伸向两腿间幽暗隐秘的空隙里。

“我还没开始洗。”

“但我等不及了。”

阿里关掉水龙头，轻轻推了一把孙兴慜的肩膀，对方满不在乎地顺势仰倒，与此同时并没有忘记把始作俑者一起拉进身后的浴缸。猛然跌落让两个人都呛了一口水，他们边咳边纠缠着嬉嬉笑笑，直到两具结实的身躯把水扑腾得溢掉半数，才终于闹够了互相收手，这是德勒·阿里和孙兴慜的拿手本事——用未成年做派应对一切正经场合。

孙兴慜向上挺了挺身子，让头部刚好能枕到浴缸边缘。现在他从头到脚都湿透了，头发黏糊糊地碍在额前，被他用手掌捋向脑后，价格不菲的丝绸还没来得及好好亮个相，就被热水浸得满是痕渍。但这些在情人眼里倒是别有风情——浴衣吸附在皮肤上勾勒出佼好的身形，斑驳的水纹让绸缎宛若一张包裹糖块的玻璃纸，但凸起的锁骨、乳头和性器又昭示着这不是孩童能享用的果实，而是只等他动身开辟的鲜活肉体。

逡巡的目光和赞赏的感叹词让孙兴慜脸颊发烧，他想抓紧进入正题，但显然掌握主动权的一方要比他更沉得住气。阿里拿过架子上的润滑剂递到面前，起身坐上浴缸的侧壁，居高临下地看着他说：“自己做扩张好吗，Sonny？”

孙兴慜回瞪一眼佯装生气，手上痛快地接过瓶子，深谙此举并非嫌麻烦而是又一次的恶意兴起。他喜欢阿里，这个比自己小四岁的男孩具备调动所有快乐细胞的能力，相处起来总是格外舒心，所以他愿意纵容那些小花招，从那句如咒语般蛊惑人心的“要不要和我试试”开始，他便再也无法拒绝眼前的坏小子。

其实男人间的情事他们都不擅长，毕竟在此之前谁都没有相关经验，孙兴慜甚至想过，也许只是寂寞驱使两个直男原地转弯才让他们走到今天这步——既然都单身就干脆图个方便搭伙恋爱。但眼下显然不是思考情感哲学的好时机。孙兴慜放空头脑双腿大开，右脚经过阿里的时候故意用趾尖蹭了蹭他的乳头，才越过人柱搭到身侧的浴缸上，然后试探着把涂满润滑剂的手指送入私处。

即使闭上眼睛，浴室内明亮的灯光也时刻提醒着孙兴慜，他的自渎行径将被不远处的情人尽收眼底，一览无余。他试图用空闲的手掌遮住眼睛，抬到半空时却被阿里当即拦下，义不容辞地攥到了手心里。

快感和羞耻夹攻大脑，孙兴慜情不自禁地扬起头颅，身体难耐地扭动着，他第一次在脑海中责问自己为什么要保持留指甲的习惯，却又忍不住用它不停地触碰内壁。阿里很喜欢孙兴慜的手指，纤细白皙，骨节分明，微长的指甲被打理得干净圆润，为本就好看的双手增添了几分秀气。眼看玉雕般的手指正在主人的蜜穴里进进出出，几乎让阿里全身的血液都冲上了头顶。

当第三根手指可以在甬道内顺畅滑动的时候，穴口处已经被揉弄得酥痒迭起，一片泥泞。扩张任务圆满完成，但孙兴慜没有出言提醒，生怕一旦开口便再难抑制已经顶到嗓子眼的呻吟，于是动了动被攥住的那只手，用指尖轻轻刮蹭阿里的掌心。

这次阿里没让他等太久。孙兴慜听到浸湿后变得发沉的短裤被扔在瓷砖上，接着熟悉的巨物推开水流挺进恭候多时的领地，被填满的快感最终还是撬动了唇齿，让他瞬间惊呼出声。

阿里唇舌并用吮舐着上下滚动的喉结，这是触发情动的秘密机关，所幸第一次水乳交融时他便将其成功挖掘，以至往后的时日里都没有浪费掉这份甜蜜。除了致命弱点被着重关照之外，孙兴慜的其他部位也煎熬难挨，他能清晰地感受到胯下之物磨蹭着对方的腹肌变得越来越涨，彼此的乳头在擦碰中逐渐挺立，然后在下一次相遇的时候收获成倍的快意。但这些触觉总是伴随身体的伏动若即若离，孙兴慜遵循本能弓起腰身，同时收紧双臂挤掉两人之间多余的空隙。

秉性贪玩不要紧，可怕的是高潮临近英格兰人的玩心依然能占据上风，方才还快速耸动的肉刃突然慢了下来，竟是绕着急需关爱的那一点玩起了捉迷藏。这让情欲迷离的双眸顿时燃起嗔怪之色，孙兴慜恼羞成怒，攥起拳头轻一下重一下地捶打阿里，想着明明是他说“等不及了”便匆忙行事，眼下却能匀出捉弄人的心思，徒留自己出乖露丑，气从中来连说话的口吻都带了命令意味：“快点儿，Dele。”

然而一系列的抗议没能起到半分威慑作用，阿里只觉得年长的情人这幅模样像极了生着气讨糖吃的小孩，让他玩心更甚。他俯身吸吮耳垂上的水珠，放低声线毫不留情地做出反击：“你知道我想听什么，Sonny哥哥。”

这句话几乎让孙兴慜炸开头皮。日常生活中阿里从不会这样叫他，相似的脾性也让他时常忽略彼此间不小的年龄差距，唯独云雨关头，阿里格外热衷于用这个称谓提醒孙兴慜，他正被比自己小四岁的弟弟操得四肢绵软体无余力。而更糟糕的是，眼下这位贪婪的侵略者还在更进一步地攻陷他的羞耻心。

孙兴慜咬紧下唇，试图继续用眼神和拳头逼迫对方缴枪投降，然而狡黠的敌人并不想打持久战，阿里歪着头挑了挑眉，朝体内的敏感点猛然挺动又立刻浅尝辄止地收回，顷刻间便成功让负隅顽抗的亚洲人彻底宣告战败。

“求你……”  
“哥哥求你了好不好……”

孙兴慜呜咽着求饶，眼睛轻轻一眨，一颗泪珠顺着下垂的眼角悄然坠落。其实阿里的状况并没有比孙兴慜好多少，本来就憋着满腔欲火，刚刚这句话更是让他差点儿直接射出来。奖励似的吻住挺翘的红唇，得偿所愿的胜者抱紧战俘奋力抽送，直到一股热流在交合处扩散开来，紧咬肩头的牙齿和挠抓背部的手指相继卸下力量，他们才舒展了紧绷的肌肉，重新跌回早已变凉的洗澡水里。

“网络上那些女孩可真够鸡贼的，她们甚至会放大画面去看咱们碰到一起的手。”阿里趴在孙兴慜的胸口上，手里把玩着浴衣的腰带。

“但没人会当真。”

“所以呢？接下来你打算在摄像机前对我做哪些更大胆的事？”

孙兴慜挑起阿里的下巴，挑衅般望向那双乌黑剔透的眼眸：“你害怕？”

英格兰男孩笑了笑，低下头悉数亲吻他钟爱的手指，就像忠诚的臣民亲吻深受爱戴的君王——

“乐意之至。”

-fin-


End file.
